Persona 5 Dark
by Blo0dyZ69
Summary: We all know how dark this game series can be. But what if there was a character with a dark past, possible ties to the Russian gang, involved in many murders? What if he had the spirit of rebellion within him and joined the Phantom Thieves? Things could become a lot more darker that the original story is like. Come, Read and judge for yourself
1. Prologue

**11th April 2017**

 **Washes hair and looks in the mirror**

"Another day, another asshole to deal with. I really wish that Kamoshida bastard goes to hell soon. Maybe I SHOULD consider taking him out, make him the exception to my new rule."

 **Oh right, where are my manners? Hello there viewers, my name is Tadayoshi Iino. I know, it's a stupid name, deal with it. As for my backstory, well, I'll tell you guys eventually** **Tadayoshi POV**

I was talking aloud until someone called out to me, "Hey Yoshi, hurry up and get out of the goddamn bathroom you asshole. You're wasting water and are getting late for school"

 **Sighs, and there goes my brother ruining my train of thought.**

"Shut up Ishi, you're one to talk considering YOU woke up late for work. Way to go dumbass." I was exiting the shower when I got hit on the head by my elder brother, Ishimaru, who then proceeded to run into the bathroom as he was already late.

I looked at the time and saw that I still had another hour and a half before class starts. I got ready to go to my school Shujin Academy. I've only been there for about 2 months since I moved to Japan from Singapore. A Japanese living in Singapore was very bizarre to the people there but I just ignored them. My elder brother moved here because of the job opportunity and I came along just for the ride. My school fees are being handled by my parents, placing my brother responsible for my safety, though he knows best that I can take care of myself.

"Yo bro, I'm heading out, see ya later tonight." Without waiting for a response, I took to the streets, and technically the subway station plus the streets again.

I reached the Aoyama-Itchome station and heard the rain as soon as I got out. Luckily for me, I always bring an umbrella with me to school so that my bag doesn't get wet. I also laughed at the plights of the other students who were unfortunate enough to be caught in the rain.

 **Normal POV**

Tadayoshi entered his classroom of 2-D only to see Ann Takamaki sitting in her seat looking all alone while everyone else in the classroom basically ignored her. Sighing at his classmates, Yoshi placed his bag on the table at the end and back of the classroom and went up to Ann saying, "Hey Ann, wassup? You seem kinda sad."

Ann looked up at Yoshi suddenly and faked a smile, saying " Hey Yoshi, You-Know-Who came and picked me up from the station this morning due to the rain" Oh, that makes sense

Yoshi hardened his glare which asked, "What did he say to you?". Yoshi didn't have intimate feelings for Ann, he just doesn't like seeing his friends in trouble and always wants to help them out. Ann clarified herself saying, " He was basically praising himself and whatnot. He also told me that we will be getting a new transfer student in this class"

Yoshi raised an eyebrow, " You mean that transfer student who is supposedly a criminal of some sort?"

"That's the one" Ann said. She continued saying, "You don't believe that at all right?"

Yoshi gave his smirk, " Of course I don't. I never believe any rumour I hear. If I did, you and I wouldn't be friends right now, now would we? I'd have been like everyone else in this hellhole, just taking the rumours as a truth and not getting to know the real story. You remember, don't you?"

 **Flashback**

 **Normal POV**

 **Recess Time** **24 February 2017**

Yoshi had been in Shujin Academy for only 2 weeks. But he had seen and recognized the troubled look on Ann's face and decided he wanted to talk with her. Normally, she would be hanging out with Shiho during this time, but Shiho didn't come to school today. As such, he saw an opportunity to confirm his suspicions with Ann.

He walked up to Ann asking, "Hey Ann, you busy? I need to talk to you about something"

Ann turned around and smiled, saying " Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

Yoshi started shaking his head, saying " No, this isn't the right place. Come with me to the rooftop." Ann looked confused, but nodded her head in approval and followed him to the rooftop

 **Rooftop**

 **Yoshi POV**

Well, it's time to face the music. I turned around and said to Ann in a poker face, "Ok Ann, let me just cut to the chase. What's going on? You've been looking very troubled lately, especially around that narcissist Kamoshida. Everyone seems to think that you and he are an item while I can tell that you clearly hate him, and yet you still hang out with him. So, what's the deal?"

Ann looked like she wanted to deny it at first but couldn't after I gave all the details from my observations and just started to break down in tears. I couldn't just stand back while seeing her crying and gave her the handkerchief I always carry with me as well as giving her a pat on the head.

Amidst the crying, Ann was saying, " It's not like I wanted to, *sniff, I'm doing this *sniff* so that my friend Shiho can have a spot on the volleyball team that bastard oversees. *sniff* He says that id I don't, *sniff* then he'll take Shiho off the team."

Everything makes sense now. However, I need to take care of Ann right now. I look to her with a consoling face and say, " Hey Ann, please don't cry. I'm sorry but I needed to know, it's the only way I know what's going on. Now that I know, let's try and solve this problem together"

I put out my hand for her, and she takes it after a while, probably a moment of deliberation. "Thanks a lot Yoshi. I'm sorry for breaking down like that"

I give my smirk and said, " Hey now, there's no need for you to apologize, now let's work together to get that son of a bitch!!"

 **Flashback over**

 **Normal POV**

"Yeah I remember. I had honestly thought that you were going to say you had a crush on me or something like that." Ann giggled

"Nonsense. I see you at most only like a little sister. If anything, you would have confessed to this hunk of a man right here." Tadayoshi retorted

"I'll let you know when I see one, kay?" Ann said while giving me a wink

Tadayoshi out on a face of mock sadness and said, " Oh Madame, you wound me!!!" The two had a laugh for a while

"I'm still finding a way to get him exposed for the monster he is, but it seems like that parents and teachers are just covering for that Olympics washout and more people are getting hurt. I'm sorry Ann." Tadayoshi said gloomily

Ann immediately retorted, saying " It's ok Yoshi, we both knew that it would be hard. We just need to keep going at it and I'm sure there'll be a crack somewhere.

Tadayoshi brightened up, but was stopped from saying something due to class starting. "Welp, talk to you later Ann", he said while waving at her and going back to his seat

 **Inside Tadayoshi's head during the class**

I can't tell Ann about the plethora of ideas I have for Kamoshida that all end with his death. It will just break her and Shiho's heart as well as maybe corrupting them just a tiny bit. Hopefully, this New Kid that going to arrive can help me out in taking care of this lustful bastard or at least create a crack needed to take him out. As of now, I can only wait and pay attention to this class. You better be worth the wait New Kid.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys and girls, thanks for reading this little fanfiction I have. I'm still new and am trying to make better fanfics. I know the first chapter seems kinda boring and that was intentional as to show my new OC for a bit. My OC has a dark backstory behind his happy-go-luck, Son Goku like nature. I'll get into more details eventually. Until then, just keep reading. My OC also tends to do something like an internal monologue. I may have him be like Deadpool sometimes so be prepared. I'm going to mostly go along with the main story with a few changes of my own here and there. Oh and btw I'm gonna have a lot of swearing going on in this fanfiction so please stop reading unless you want to be introduced to a whole new set of vocabularies.**

 **See ya.**


	2. The Beginning

**Author's Note:** **I came up with a way to distinguish between one's thoughts, a Persona talking, and people talking from reading a fanfic by BlackDomus500. It was really useful. Oh, I unintentionally did a shout out I guess?**

 **JokerAka: I have no idea mate, nor do I intend to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or anything else from Shin Megami Tensei**

 **11th April 2017**

 **Recess Time**

 **Tadayoshi POV**

 _Sigh_ "I thought the new kid was supposed to be introduced to the class by now. _Smiling_ He seems to be making quite the impression on the school regardless of him not being here. _Looks towards the door_ Don't you think so, Niijima- senpai? " The door starts opening to reveal ………. MAKOTO NIIJIMA.

"I thought I told you before that coming to the roof is prohibited" Makoto said to me in a lecturing tone. _Sigh, and here we go, the mother of the school has arrived along with her naïve realism._ I looked to her uninterested-like, saying " And I thought I told you that I don't give a flying fuck about what you have to say, "mother". Don't you have other "children" that you need to take care of? "

I see Makoto sighing from the corner of my eyes. "And as usual, you seem to still have that potty mouth of yours. But yes, I do concur that the new transfer student seems to have quite the reputation. He also caused the student council members to have more paperwork to do. This delinquent is quite the troublemaker." _And I see your tendency to judge people before getting to know them still hasn't change. Yet she dares to want to chastise my potty mouth? Hypocrisy, Thy name is Makoto._

"Whatever Niijima-senpai, **(Proceeds to hop down from the power generator above and smile at Makoto, LIKE A BOSS!!!!!!)** I shall bid thee farewell, El Presidente, and join my fellow commoners down below" Before hearing an answer from, I proceeded to leave her on the roof and just went to my class to continue sleeping.

 **Normal POV**

 **Back in the classroom**

Ann looks at Yoshi, laughing " Time to go back to sleep, Yoshi?"

Yoshi just looks at her with a smirking face and says, " What can I say, I do my best thinking then and when I'm bored. Lucky for you, I'm always bored."

Ann just sighs and waves Yoshi away, saying "Whatever, hurry up and go to sleep already."

Yoshi replied, " Like I need your permission to do that." And just decided to go to sleep at his desk.

 **Afternoon**

 **Classroom**

 **Introducing Akira Kurusu!!!!!!!!!**

 ** _Akira POV_**

 _Today just isn't my day, now is it? First, I take the train to Aoyama-Itchome only to find out that its raining and that I didn't have an umbrella. Then I meet this smoking hot blonde bombshell only for her to be invited into someone's car. I guess I should have gone in to that guy's car after he invited, but something told me that I shouldn't trust him. Then I meet this vulgar kid that complaint about that person, calling him a perv. He said he knew a shortcut to the school and I followed this kid. Then we both wounded up in this castle where the school is supposed to be at. Then we got captured by some kind of knight and put in some dungeon. THEN, that teacher called Kamoshida came dressing in his undies (shudders uncontrollably) and cape, proclaiming he is the King of the castle. He tried to have Ryuji Sakamoto, the vulgar kid executed and then me._ _I literally thought I was gonna die then. Oh, but then the coolest thing happened._

 **Flashback**

 **Akira's Awakening**

 _Kamoshida's beating the hell out of this kid. What the hell can I do?_ Ryuji fell to the ground before Kamoshida started talking again.

"Hmph. Where'd your energy from earlier go?" One of the knights picked him up and tossed him again. "A peasant like you isn't worth beating. I'll have you killed right now." _WHAT_ I made a gasping sound which caught Kamoshida's attention. He slowly made his way towards me.

"What…? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am." He stares at me and states angrily, "That look in your eyes irritates me!" He then kicks me to the ground. "Hold him there… After the peasant, it's his turn to die." I tried to charge at him, but his knights just held me back.

Kamoshida was just laughing as Blondie said, "I don't want to die". Then, as if everything around me was on pause, I heard a voice and saw a blue butterfly flying across me, " This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. _So, everything I do is meaningless?_ But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…

 **What's the matter…? Are you simply going to watch?** _Huh? Who said that?_ **Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?** _Well voice in my head, it definitely wasn't a mistake._

Just then, I see a knight raising the Blondie and aiming his sword at his throat. I tried struggling to help him. But then the voice continued. **Very well… I have heeded your resolve.** Just then, I felt an excruciating amount of pain in my head, almost like my head is going to split in half.

 **Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I… Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!**

Just after the speech, Kamoshida ordered the execution. _I have to intervene_ "THAT'S ENOUGH OUTTA YOU!!!" Kamoshida turned to me in shock, " What was that…? The knight let go of Blondie and Kamoshida said, "You desire to be killed that much…? Fine!" He then gives a cue to one of the knights holding me to hit me and the knight hit my glasses off my face.

The knight raises his sword and I closed my eyes. Then, I felt overwhelming power take hold of me. I also started feeling something on my face. When I grabbed hold of it, it felt like some sort of mask. When I finally managed to peel it off, there was a lot of blood coming out from my head, but I didn't feel that much pain. Instead, I was having a wicked smile on my face. My clothes started changing from the uniform to something fancy and was very much in good taste. A mysterious figure also appeared behind me and managed to knock the guards back. I looked towards it when it started talking.

 **I am the pillager of twilight—"Arsene"! I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.** "So you're talking to me eh. Well, I don't want us to die, so please, give me your power." **Hmph, very well…**

Kamoshida looked confused, "Who the hell are you…!? Guards!" Then, the 2 knights transformed into a pumpkin head from Halloween carrying a lantern. "You'll learn the true strength of my men.

 **Flashback over**

 **And then I helped save you and that blond kid, Ryuji. Then we were walking around and saved some cat named Morgana who also had a persona named Zorro. Then we managed to escape that castle, leave that world and also get to this school where all these people are talking down to you.**

 _That about sums it up-- Wait a minute, who the hell is talking to me?_ **Have you forgotten about me already? It's me, Arsene.** _Wait, I can talk to you over here?_ **Well technically, I AM a part of you, so I would obviously be here and be able to talk to you.** _I guess that makes sense._ **Now be quiet and act normal, your teacher is calling you.** "Please introduce yourself to the class, Akira-kun." That's all I heard from Kawakami-sensei. _Guess I better introduce myself_ "Hello guys, my name is Akira Kurusu. I am pleased to meet you." I started hearing a few of my classmates saying I look polite for someone with a criminal record. _They already know about that!? HOW???_ **One of the teachers must have leaked your info. How despicable.** _So much for a new start, these people already hate me without even getting to know me._ **Hey, get a grip Akira, it doesn't matter what these people think, the only thing that matters is that the people who matter most to you know you're innocent.** _Thanks Arsene_ I wasn't looking forward to this year, until

"All of you, shut your trap and get to know someone before judging them."

 **Tadayoshi POV**

Really, Kawakami-sensei woke me up just to hear my classmates belittle them. I was feeling a bit irritated at their attitudes and at Kawakami for not doing anything to try and stop them, it was as if she was condoning it.

Then I stood up and raised my voice, " All of you, shut your trap and get to know someone before judging them"

Everyone just looked at me, shocked that I stood up for, umm Akira, I think that's what his name is? Anyway, I just went up to Akira, who was still shocked by the way, and put my hand out for him, saying

" Hello Akira-san, its nice to meet you too. My name is Tadayoshi Iino, but you can call me Yoshi for short."

After a moment, Akira then took my handshake, saying his thanks. I turn to Kawakami-sensei

"Hey Kawakami-sensei, you don't mind if Akira sits in front of me right? Since no one is actually sitting in that seat to begin with?"

Kawakami looks at me, "Sure, I was planning on having him sit there anyway."

"Cool"

So we were walking back to our places. I heard Ann say "lies" as Akira walked by, I would have to ask her about it later. After that, I just went back to sleep as if nothing happened. And true enough, nothing did happen until after school.

 **After School**

I woke up and was walking towards the door until I heard talking. It sounded like Kawakami-sensei was telling Akira to not mix in with Ryuji Sakamoto and to finish his business with him ASAP. So, I decided to do the only thing I could think of, I went to the roof to listen in on their conversation, like the curious person that I am. _Time to listen in on the conversation_

"What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle… It wasn't a dream… right? You remember it too, yeah?"

"Yes, I do, and I have no clue about it"

"Well, just cause we both remember doesn't mean anything though… Thanks for saving me bro, even if it was a dream"

"No problem, I couldn't just stand around and let him ice you like that"

Then, they started talking more about the asshole Kamoshida and I decided to intervene "Ryuji, next time you wanna pick a place to talk shit about Kamoshida, do it softly, at a natural place and include me on it, k mate?"

Ryuji and Akira looked surprise, though Akira could hide it better.

"Hey Yoshi, thanks for standing up for me back there" _Hmph, at least this kid can show gratitude_ "No problem Akira, I didn't like those guys for talking shit about you either. Anyway, why WERE you late for class today? I know that Kawakami was lying for you."

Ryuji just tried to glare at me, saying "Even if we tell you, you wouldn't believe a word we tell you. So why don't you just run along and find Mario, Yoshi?"

 _His attempts at pissing me off are so pitiful_. "I'm sorry Ryuji, that's Luigi's job, not mine. So why don't just try telling me the truth"

Ryuji wanted to get angry some more but then Akira raised his hand and looked at me, "I'll tell you if you really wanna know"

 **(It is at his point where Akira tells Yoshi everything, and I'm too lazy to write it all down so….SKIP)**

"I will admit, it sounds very interesting."

Ryuji and Akira just looked at me, with Ryuji saying "You actually believe what we are saying?"

I just smirked and said, "I can tell from your story that this is the truth, so I do believe that you are telling the truth. That being said, I would like to see it for myself if you don't mind. "

Akira just looks at me, and after a while just said" Sure, we're gonna try and find it again tomorrow."

"Good. Well then gentlemen, I shall bid thee farewell, and we will get back together on this tomorrow after school"

Without hearing a reply, I just left them there and went home. _These 2 clearly have gone through some supernatural shit. Just makes me wonder, could this be able to help me out in taking down Kamoshida. We'll just have to find out tomorrow._

 **Authors Note:** **Well guys, there you go Chapter 2. Sorry guys it's been a while. I've been busy with college, so I haven't been able to manage my time well to actually come up with a new chapter but here it is. Anyway, I will try to upload these at a faster pace so stay tuned**

 **BTW, next chapter is the awakening. i wonder if you guys can figure out who the persona is.**

 **Hint: I'm using a fictional character from a game instead of something mythical that's probably real so have fun guessing**


End file.
